Count Zap (anime)
Count Zap, known as in Japan, real name , is a character in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series, and the operator of ElecMan.EXE. He is a member of World Three who is originally an enemy of Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE, however over the course of the series he and his fellow World Three members Mr. Match, Maddy, and Yahoot become friends and allies of their former enemy, and team up with him on several occasions to stop other evil organizations or handle personal matters. Count Zap has had several family members appear in the anime series, including his mother, his older brother Gauss Magnus, his niece, Tesla Magnets, and his wife, Ann Electel, making Count Zap the character with the most family members shown in the series. Overview Count Zap is an energetic and eccentric man who loves to be shocked by electricity, hinting at a bit of masochism, and has a love for anarchy and chaos. Coming from a wealthy family from Kingland, Jack feels he is the black sheep of the Zap family and that his mother always favored his brother, Gauss, of who he holds a mutual grudge against, over him, though it is shown that this is not the case. He gives up easily, and falls into a bout of depression after the fall of the World Three and his defeat at Lan’s hands, though this is remedied later after Yahoot opens up #1 Curry. Despite crashing her arranged wedding and stealing her away, Jack has a strained relationship with his estranged wife Ann, and ran away from her upon finding out she is a frivolous money spender who spent most of his retirement money, and seems to fear her, though he stands up to her when confronted by her later. Though the two are not seen interacting much, his niece, Tesla, stated she adores her uncle more than Gauss, her father. He likes to rock, and is often seen with his family heirloom: an electric guitar, which he plays often. In the original Japanese version of the anime, Count Zap has a speech quirk where he uses English phrases in place of Japanese, notably "It's amazing!" and "Oh my God!". In the English anime, Jack speaks with a British accent. History 'Past' At some point before the series, a young Jack met Ann Electel and instantly fell in love with her because of her natural ability to manipulate electricity. Ann's parents had an arranged marriage for her, but Jack came and stole her away during the wedding, and the two married each other, though this love would turn sour as Ann turned out to be a heavy money spender, spending much of Jack's money and retirement for lavish things such as a "seven year trip around the world seven and a half times". It is implied he joined the World Three while he was still with Ann. ''MegaMan NT Warrior He appears in episode 2. He appears in episode 5. He appears in episode 7. He appears in episode 10. He appears in episode 11. He appears in episode 13. He appears in episode 30, where he is the central character. He meets with his mother, seemingly back from the dead. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess He appears briefly in episode 9, where he and the other WWW members "train" Dex and GutsMan to take on Lan and MegaMan, however this was a ruse to get him out of their hair. Dex returns at the end of the episode, much to the frustration of him and the others. He appears in episode 15. Rockman.EXE Stream He appears in episode 39. He appears in episode 44. He appears in episode 46. He appears in the final episode. Rockman.EXE Beast+'' He appears in episode 11. He appears in episode 12. Gallery Count Zap concept art.png|Concept art of Count Zap. Trivia *In the anime, Count Zap and Ann are portrayed as younger than their video game counterparts. See also *Count Zap. - His video game counterpart. **ElecMan.EXE - His NetNavi’s video game counterpart. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:WWW Category:Antagonists Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages